


a sentence in the story of us

by staystrange



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A ridiculous amount of fluff, Canon Compliant, M/M, Wedding Reception, david is a carly rae jepsen fan, happy anniversary david and patrick!!, like seriously, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staystrange/pseuds/staystrange
Summary: David realizes he has no idea what he’s going to walk into since everything he’d meticulously planned for months had been completely ruined by the stupid rain. But to his surprise, he realizes that none of that matters to him anymore, that all he needs for the wedding to be the thing of perfection that he’s always hoped it would be is Patrick at his side. And that’s where Patrick is right now, his smile limitless and his eyes incapable of straying far from David’s as if they were connected by an invisible string. David knows in that moment with extreme clarity that he’s never been happier in his entire life, and he also knows that Patrick would say the same without so much as a nanosecond of hesitation.-or-Scenes and moments from David and Patrick's wedding reception.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	a sentence in the story of us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "This Promise" by Sam Tsui and Casey Breves. If you want to add some joy to your day, go watch the music video - it's five minutes of footage from their wedding and it's beautiful.
> 
> My one complaint about the series finale of Schitt's Creek is that we didn't get to see David and Patrick's wedding reception, so in honor of their anniversary, I wrote my version of it : )
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely friend for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> PS: I've been to exactly one wedding and it was over a year ago, so if this isn't quite how things go, please forgive me.

David Rose pulls away from his first kiss with Patrick as husbands ( _husbands!!_ ) and rubs his hands up and down the fabric of Patrick’s sleeves, mouthing “I love you” to him without caring that his eyes are definitely crinkling at the corners. Their arms extend across each other’s backs as they walk back down the aisle and towards the door to head over to the Café Tropical (Twyla’s Cafe Tropical now, David reminds himself), where, if all is going according to their new plan, everything should be set up for their wedding reception. David realizes he has no idea what he’s going to walk into since everything he’d meticulously planned for months had been completely ruined by the stupid rain. But to his surprise, he realizes that none of that matters to him anymore, that all he needs for the wedding to be the thing of perfection that he’s always hoped it would be is Patrick at his side. And that’s where Patrick is right now, his smile limitless and his eyes incapable of straying far from David’s as if they were connected by an invisible string. David knows in that moment with extreme clarity that he’s never been happier in his entire life, and he also knows that Patrick would say the same without so much as a nanosecond of hesitation.

When they reach the doorway, Patrick pulls David into a side hallway, leaving their families and their guests to walk out into the miraculously clear early evening without them. “Don’t worry, I told Stevie to set aside a plate of hors d’oeuvres for you in case they’re gone before we make it over there,” Patrick says softly, leaning in even closer to David.

David lets out a breathy laugh, burying his head in Patrick’s shoulder and whispering “I love you” in his ear. Apparently, the three words that David had only ever said twice before meeting Patrick are the only words he’s capable of saying to him now, and the only way he can express the overwhelming emotion filling him from head to toe. “You told her to save me extra of the potato puffs, right? Because those are —”

“Your favorite, I know, and yes, I did,” Patrick replies, finishing David’s thought. David’s eyes slowly travel down Patrick’s body and back up to his face again, and he knows Patrick’s are moving along a similar path, the silence that now fills the Town Hall allowing them a moment to appreciate each other in their wedding suits without being interrupted. “Okay, I never thought I’d say this, but I am so glad you managed to resist all of my attempts to get you to change your mind about not letting me see you in your wedding suit before today. As soon as I saw you, I almost stole you away from Alexis and kissed you before you made it down the aisle,” Patrick says.

“Just kissed me? That’s it?” David raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I would have done more than kiss you but we were in public, at our wedding no less.” Patrick’s breath hitches on the word “wedding” this time, and the tears that David had thought he’d run out of during the ceremony manage to return enough to fill his eyes. “David, you look, well, beautiful isn’t a strong enough word, but it’s the only one I can think of right now,” Patrick continues seriously, clasping his hands together at the nape of David’s neck, careful not to touch his perfectly-styled hair.

“You do too,” David replies, his fingers ghosting over Patrick’s sleeves again before coming to rest at Patrick’s waist. Their bodies press together, fitting together perfectly, and David is hyperaware of every point of contact between them like they’re flirting and dancing around each other in the store all over again. He sees Patrick glance down at David’s right hand, the light glinting off of his four gold engagement rings, and then at his left hand, bare except for the smooth gold wedding band on his left ring finger that perfectly matches the one in the same place on Patrick’s left hand. A tinge of disbelief works its way into Patrick’s expression - no, not disbelief, David realizes. It’s wonder. David kisses him then, and for a brief shocking moment he wishes he could stay in the grimy hallway with his lips against Patrick’s, in each other’s arms, sharing the same breaths, instead of joining everybody else at the café. But David knows his stomach would never stand for that, so he pulls back and sighs happily at his husband.

“Ready to head over, David?” Patrick asks.

“Ready when you are, Mr. Brewer,” David replies, picking up the bouquet of white roses he’d left on a nearby bench.

“It’s Mr. Rose now,” Patrick reminds him as they walk through the doorway, and he’s right, it is.

———

The door to the café is closed as they approach, but just as Patrick’s about to pull it open with his right hand (his left is holding David’s), Stevie cracks it open and smiles at the sight of them.

“Oh good, you’re here. We’re just about ready to introduce you two for your first dance, so wait for my cue. I’ll take those,” Stevie says, all business, as she reaches for the bouquet of flowers in David’s other hand, “and your potato puffs are waiting for you at the head table. Ronnie’s guarding them, and no one would dare mess with her, so no need to worry.”

“Thank you,” David says quietly. “You’re an incredible Maid of Honor.”

“I know,” Stevie replies with a smirk, but David knows she’s secretly pleased.

She slips back inside, and a few moments later, David hears her voice amplified through the café’s sound system. “It is my honor to present the grooms, Mr. and Mr. Rose, for their first dance as husbands.”

The door flies open, narrowly avoiding hitting Patrick in the face, and Jocelyn smiles at them with a hand on the door as David and Patrick walk into their wedding reception and take their places in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. The opening lyrics of [“Simple Kind of Love”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPzsBI1Idhw) play from the speakers (they hadn’t been able to afford a live band or even a DJ, so David and Patrick had curated the perfect wedding playlist together) and David rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder again as they start to sway back and forth.

David remembers the day Patrick introduced him to what would eventually become their first dance song. It had been a rare day when neither of them was working at the store (the weather forecast had predicted so much snow that they’d decided to close the store for the day just to be safe), and David had woken up to the sound of Patrick’s acoustic guitar. He’d rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, listening for a few moments before walking over to Patrick and pressing a good morning kiss to his temple. “Is that an original song?” David asked once Patrick’s calloused fingers had stilled on the strings.

Patrick chuckled. “No, not this time. It’s just a song I found the other day and liked.”

“Can I hear it?” Patrick reached for his phone, but David rested his hand on Patrick’s arm to stop him. “I want to hear you sing it.”

Patrick nodded, his fingers returning to the guitar strings. David was surprised by how much he related to the song, the lyrics describing a love so magical that neither person needed anything else but each other. A few years ago, David would have scoffed at the idea, but as he listened to Patrick sing, he realized that at the end of the day, nothing else mattered as much as Patrick.

“She’s queer and Jewish, too, by the way,” Patrick had said after the last notes had faded away.

“What?” David responded, still lost in thought.

“The artist who wrote the song, she’s queer and Jewish. She recorded it with her wife.”

“Oh,” David said, surprised.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and Patrick started nervously picking at the guitar strings. “You don’t like it,” he said, his hands still again.

David shook his head at how wrong he was. “No, Patrick, I love it,” he whispered. “Can you play it again?”

David saved the original recording to his Spotify account, and he started listening to it whenever his racing thoughts kept him awake long after Patrick’s breaths had evened out next to him. He’d once woken Patrick up by crying while listening to it, and Patrick had smiled his fond smile that he only ever shared with David and reached for one of his earbuds so they could listen to it together.

When it had been time to choose a song for their first dance at their wedding reception, they hadn’t even bothered to consider another option.

As they keep swaying, David notices that Patrick’s singing along softly so that only David can hear, and David holds his husband even tighter as he mouths the lyrics into Patrick’s shoulder.

_‘Cause you’re right here, and that’s all I need from you  
Forever dear, my soul will cling to you  
And I know that we’re the simple kind of love  
And we don’t need anything but us_

When the song ends, Patrick presses a gentle kiss to David’s lips and then another to his favorite spot on the side of David’s neck, pulling him into a hug.

Stevie and Alexis run up to meet them in the center of the room, throwing their arms around David and Patrick, who are still locked in each other’s embrace. The force of their impact knocks the breath out of David’s lungs for a moment, but he doesn’t mind; he’s filled to the brim with love anyway. The four of them stay huddled in a group hug for a few moments until David has to gently nudge Stevie and Alexis back so that he has room to breathe (because unfortunately it is not yet scientifically possible to sustain life on love alone). Patrick laughs, taking David’s hand and pulling him over to their seats.

———

David’s only halfway through his stash of potato puffs when Stevie takes the mic in her hand again and taps it to get everyone’s attention.

“Is this thing on?” she asks, her voice echoing through the room as she shifts from one foot to the other. “Okay good.” She has a crumpled bundle of papers in her hand, and David can tell even from a distance that they’re damp with nervous sweat. “While David stuffs his face with potato puffs —” David tries to shoot her an incredulous look in response, but fails miserably because his mouth is, in fact, stuffed with potato puffs — “I guess now is a good time to give my speech. As David knows, I can’t be sincere to save my life, but he asked me to do this anyway. So David, if this speech sucks, it’s your fault.” Everyone laughs, and Stevie looks pleased.

She clears her throat and flattens the papers against her leg before holding them up in front of her face. “When I met David when he first moved to Schitt’s Creek, all he was to me was the guy who was living in room 8 of the motel who demanded extra towels all the time. Then, he became the guy that I got high with and the only person in this town that I actually wanted to spend time with. For a brief moment in time, he was the guy that I was sleeping with — oh, don’t give me that look, Roland, everybody knows.” David chokes on the bite of potato puff in his mouth, and Patrick’s eyes widen. “But then we realized that we’d be better off as friends, and that’s what we’ve been to each other ever since.

“I’d never called anyone a real friend before David, and I think the same is true for him,” Stevie continues, and David nods in confirmation. “Having David as my friend has been the greatest honor and, dare I say it, joy of my life. He’s the only person I’ve ever known who’s as sarcastic and cynical and self-deprecating as I am, and the fact that we’re so alike is oddly comforting. After Patrick first arrived in town and had that fateful first meeting with David about the business license for his general but also very specific store, I started noticing changes in David. They were small ones at first, like the way he would smile fondly whenever he said Patrick’s name and the fact that he never shut up about him. But soon enough, those changes got bigger. I watched David push himself so far out of his comfort zone just to make Patrick happy, and along the way, he began to let himself trust people and be vulnerable with people. I guess I learned how to do some of that too just by being by his side and supporting and encouraging him through it all. David and Patrick have something that most people, myself included, only dream about, and watching them fall in love has been such an honor. I’m so happy for you both, and David, I promise I mean every single word of this and I’m not just keeping up our friendship for the free wine from the store.”

Stevie folds the pages back up and slides them into her pocket, raising her glass of champagne. “To David and Patrick.”

The rest of the room follows her lead, raising their glasses, some of them more full than others. “To David and Patrick.”

“To us,” Patrick says, turning in his chair to face David.

“To us.” David clinks his glass against Patrick’s and drains it.

———

There’s a little bit of a lull in energy as the guests finish their first course (mozzarella sticks, of course), so Stevie plugs the aux cord back into her phone and puts the wedding playlist back on. “Run Away With Me” by Carly Rae Jepsen blasts through the speakers, and David, more than a little buzzed after multiple glasses of champagne, jumps up from his seat, pulling Patrick to his feet. “We _have_ to go dance, right now,” David insists. “Where’s Alexis?” He spots her on the dance floor already, making up dance moves on the spot with Twyla by her side.

David starts to walk toward her, but Patrick’s hand in his stops him from moving more than a few steps away from the table. “You don’t want to eat your main course first?” Patrick asks, gesturing to the plates that had just been set down on the table.

David considers his husband’s words for a few moments before shaking his head. “No thanks, there’s plenty of time for that later. You can’t just _not dance_ when Carly Rae Jepsen plays. It’s a crime against humanity.” He scrunches his face up at Patrick and Patrick relents, following David’s lead as he joins Alexis and Twyla on the dance floor.

Before David realizes what he’s doing, he’s scream-singing the words along with Alexis, and more and more people are joining them on the dance floor. Once the second chorus hits, she hands him off to Patrick who had been dancing with Twyla. On “we could turn the world to gold,” Patrick takes David’s hand and holds it up, twirling David under their raised arms. The laughter that bubbles out of Patrick is unlike anything David’s ever heard before, and if this is what being married is like, David wants to spend the rest of his life making Patrick laugh like that.

“Hey, Patrick, will you run away with me?” David asks when the song ends, batting his eyelashes at Patrick.

“I already did the whole running away thing, remember?” Patrick replies, not giving in to David’s tipsy banter. “But sure, as long as it’s not a permanent thing.”

———

They dance to a few more songs on the wedding playlist, including another Carly Rae Jepsen song (“You can never have too many of her songs on a playlist, Patrick!”); Patrick’s favorite Taylor Swift song; and “Closer” by Tegan and Sara, a song that David has always loved but has gotten quite a bit more airtime on David’s Spotify since he’d started dating Patrick. “Always Be My Baby” by Mariah Carey plays next, and as David takes a break from dancing, he notices his parents slow dancing together and looking at each other with so much love that he can’t help but smile.

A few moments later, David turns to Patrick. “So that’s why you insisted on putting this song on the playlist. You had already planned to sing it as part of your vows.”

“Indeed I did,” Patrick says, resting his hands on David’s shoulders. “David, you still haven’t eaten, have you?”

David smiles sheepishly. “No, I haven’t, but it’s fine, the people getting married never actually eat at their wedding.”

“Yes, but this is _you_ we’re talking about, and your dad spent so much money on this incredible food for us. We owe it to him to go eat at least some of it.”

“Fine, I guess you’re right.” David rolls his eyes, but doesn’t object when Patrick gently nudges him toward the table. When Patrick doesn’t sit down next to him, he raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so we’re being a hypocrite now, aren’t we?”

“I’m going to go get us some water, okay? You enjoy the food, and I’ll be back in a second.” Patrick leans in and kisses David on the cheek before walking toward the drink table in the back. David watches as his mom stops Patrick along the way, giving him a hug and saying something in his ear. He can’t tell what she says, but by the way Patrick’s face flushes pink, he figures it’s either something incredibly embarrassing or something genuine and sweet, which would be uncharacteristic from his mother but on a day like this one, anything is possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone sit in Patrick’s chair next to him, and when he realizes it’s none other than Marcy Brewer, his mother-in-law, he swallows down the bite of food he’s chewing and smiles softly at her. “Hey, Marcy. Having a good time?”

“I just wanted to tell you that you and my sweet boy planned a beautiful wedding,” she says, her fingers twisting in her lap.

David shakes his head, surprising himself with his humility. “I had nothing to do with any of this. This was all Patrick and my dad saving the day when the rain sent me into a state of complete panic.” David takes a deep breath, willing the tears to stay at bay and knowing that he won’t be able to hold them back if this conversation lasts much longer. “Thank you for raising him and helping to make him the wonderful person he is. I’m so happy with him.”

“Oh, honey, thank _you_ for making him so happy. That’s all we’ve ever wanted for him, and when we see how he looks when he’s with you, we know he did the right thing when he left and moved here, even though it was hard for us to wrap our heads around at the time.” David nods in understanding. “Welcome to the family, David.”

“Thank you, Marcy,” David replies.

David feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see that his husband has returned with two large glasses of water. He hands one to David and turns to Marcy. “Can I have my husband back now, Mom?” he asks her, leaning against the side of David’s chair.

“Of course. I was just officially welcoming David to the family.” Marcy stands and returns to her seat next to her husband, but not before smiling fondly at David. David can tell where Patrick gets his fondness from.

“I didn’t bring you this glass of water for you to not drink it, David,” Patrick teases, snapping David out of his thoughts. He rolls his eyes and raises the glass to his lips.

———

It doesn’t feel like any time has passed at all before Tina Turner’s “The Best” is playing out of the café speakers and Stevie and his dad are carefully moving David and Patrick’s wedding cake out into the middle of the room. David gasps at how beautiful it is, it being the one somewhat extravagant part of David’s original vision for the wedding that hadn’t been ruined by the weather. The cake is a soft cream color with white roses that match David’s bouquet and Patrick’s boutonniere spiraling down from the top layer to the base. The cake and the icing are both vanilla flavored, and the filling on the inside is a light chocolate buttercream. David cannot wait to try it.

Stevie hands David a large knife, and David moves it so that he and Patrick can hold it between them. “Just so you know, if you shove cake in my face and not only ruin my flawless skin but waste perfectly good cake as well, I might have to ask for a divorce. You’ve been warned.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick replies. “Whatever you say.”

They wrap their hands around the knife handle and slowly press the blade down into the cake. Stevie helps them carefully lift up a large slice and slide it off the knife and onto a plate without dropping it, handing Patrick the plate along with a fork. Patrick loads a bite of cake onto the fork and extends it towards David’s mouth; David’s lips part, and the cake tastes every bit as incredible as he’d imagined when he’d ordered it. His eyes slide closed of their own volition and he hums contentedly.

“That good, huh?” Patrick asks, and David nods, opening his eyes again and taking the fork and the plate from Patrick.

“Your turn,” he says, a bite of cake already on the fork. Patrick opens his mouth and David slips the fork between his lips, serving himself another bite of the cake for good measure as Patrick chews.

“Oh, wow, David, I knew there was a reason why I trust your taste in food. This is on another level of perfect.”

“I told you it would be! I wouldn’t lie to you like that, Patrick,” David says, setting the plate with half a slice of cake left back on the table. Patrick picks it up again and jokingly pretends to throw it at David’s face. “Don’t you fucking dare. I wasn’t kidding about that divorce.” Patrick laughs and takes another bite of the cake instead. The opening chords of “I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)” lead Alexis, Stevie, and Twyla back to the dance floor, and David grabs Patrick’s arm and pulls him away from the cake to join them.

———

Many dances and at least one more slice of cake later, David is absolutely exhausted. Despite Schitt’s Creek’s small population, there are quite a few guests at the wedding, and all of them want their turn to dance with and talk to and congratulate David and Patrick. David appreciates it, of course, but all he really wants to do is talk to Patrick, kiss Patrick, just be with Patrick. Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. His husband.

“Ready to head out?” Patrick asks David quietly. “We have to be up early tomorrow to say goodbye to your parents, so if you want to make sure we have time to actually enjoy the rest of the night’s activities, we should go. Unless you’re too tired, in which case we can just go to sleep. I won’t be offended.”

“Are you kidding? I’m never too tired for you,” David replies, standing and taking Patrick’s hand.

“That’s a lie, you and I both know that, but sure.” Patrick bites his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter and folds his suit jacket over his free arm. “Got everything?”

David nods. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun deciding what songs would be on David and Patrick's wedding playlist, can you tell?
> 
> Songs mentioned or referenced to in this fic:
> 
> • "Simple Kind of Love" by Alex Blue (credited as Alex G on streaming services)  
> • "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> • "Cut to the Feeling" by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> • "Paper Rings" by Taylor Swift (which also happens to be my favorite Taylor Swift song, what a coincidence, right?)  
> • "Closer" by Tegan and Sara  
> • "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey (duh)  
> • "The Best" by Tina Turner (also duh)  
> • "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" by Whitney Houston
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Happy September 3rd, everyone : )
> 
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
